A Pokemon Parent Trap
by RedHal
Summary: When two trainers find out they're twins, can they bring their parents back together. Some AAML[Complete]. I've put in some scene changes so it would be easier to read
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a quiet night in Viridian City. Except one household.

"Daniel! You pay way to much attention to your work! You can at least call me to let me know when you're working late! I can't handle both kids at once!"

"My job is what keeps this family running."

"Really? I thought it was love. Anyway, if you can't help me take care of the twins, them I'm leaving. And I'm taking Ash with me!"

"Del! Wait!" After she walks out the door with the baby, he goes up to the nursery and looks at the only thing he has left of her. "It looks like it's just you and me Aaron. I'll try to be there for you when I can."


	2. Separation

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 1: Separation**  
Today, our heroes are walking back to Pallet. At least, they're trying to.

"Pi. Pi Pika chu Pika. Pi Pikachu Pi"(Gee. This is some fog. I can't see my paw in front of my face.)

("To Toge. Topeprii?"): I'm scared Mommy. Wait. Where's Daddy.

"ASH KETCHEM! ARE WE LOST AGAIN!"

"Misty. Calm down. Yelling will do no good. Hold on. Where is Ash?"

Realizing Ash was missing, Brock and Misty started to look for him, but decided to make camp in hope that they'll find there friend when the fog lifts.

0000

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten himself separated from the group because of the heavy fog.

"Brock! Misty! Pikachu! Where are you guys! Oh well, I guess I better stop here before I trip over another rock."

Saying this, Ash started to sit down on the nearest boulder when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

0000

In another part of the forest:

"Jessie. I'm hungry"

"Shut up James. I'm just as hungry, but we need to find the twerps"

"Meowth, de sooner we capture dat Pikachu, de sooner we can eat."

Just then they tripped over a rock and fell into a lake at least 10 feet below them.

"Looks like Team Rockets Falling Down Aggggaaaaiiiinnnn!"

Splash

0000

At the same time Brock and Misty realized Ash was gone; Marie and Andy had realized that a member of their group was missing.

"Where is he?" asked Marie.

"Why are you asking me? Only thing I know is that at this rate we'll never get back to New Bark, and I want to see Officer Jenny as soon as possible. Or else, I'll die." Retorted Andy.

"Great. I'm stuck traveling the world with a guy who is obsessed with Officer Jenny and a Pokemon Master Wanna-Be who thinks with his stomach and not his head. At least I get a chance to learn about Pokemon. Maybe one day I'll meet Professor Oak himself" Marie thought to herself.

"You're not going to die because you miss Officer Jenny. The only way how you'll die is if you complain about how you miss her one more time, I'll sick all of my pokemon on you, because I'm getting sick and tired of hearing her name." She told Andy.

"You like Aaron. Don't you?" Andy asked

"Not in the way you're thinking!" She replied.

0000

Aaron was lost. The fog had separated him from his friends.

"Great. Some master I am. I can't even find a way out of this mess. I don't deserve top sixteen at the Indigo League. Marie will never let me live this down"

Aaron sighed as he wondered around tripping over rocks and twigs. Just then, he heard someone shouting. At first he thought it was one of his friends.

"Must be Marie. Andy's probably too upset about being away from Officer Jenny for too long" thought Aaron.

He was about to answer when he realized that wasn't Marie's or Andy's voice. It sounded like his. He went to go check out where the voice was coming from.

Ash went to check out what was in the bushes. "Too bad Pikachu isn't with me. At least I have my other Pokemon."

He pulled the bushes apart and came face-to-face with Aaron.


	3. Twins

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 2: TWINS?**

Ash and Aaron stared at each other for a few minutes before Aaron broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi" replied Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet and I'm training to become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Whoa! Hold up!" exclaimed Aaron, "Did you say 'Ketchem'?"

"Yeah," replied Ash, "Have you heard of me?"

"No. It's just… my name is Aaron KETCHEM"

"Whoa." said Ash, "How is this possible?"

"I have no idea." replied Aaron. "Do you have a Dad?" Aaron suddenly asked.

"I suppose so." Ash answered, "It's just, I haven't seen him. Mom left when I was a baby."

"Ok. That is just weird, because my Mom left when I was a baby. Dad told me it was because he took his job way too seriously."

"That's why my Mom left. Dad took his job too seriously!"

"How old are you?"

"13."

"Me too!"

Ash suddenly realized something: "Oh my gosh. We have the same last name, we're the same age, you have a Dad, I have a Mom. We must be twins."

(A/N: OC isn't it?)

"You're right." whispered Aaron.

0000

In Pallet Town, Mrs. Ketchem was wondering where her son was.

"Ash. Where are you? Surly it doesn't take this long to get here from Mt. Silver."

Just then, she ran up to her room and grabbed a shoebox from under her bed. With that, she pulled out a family picture.

"Aaron. Maybe I should have told Ash."

0000

In New Bark, Daniel Ketchem was curious why his son didn't want to go home with him.

"He must want some more time with his friends. I just need to remember that they're walking so it will take longer. I just hope he's ok."

Then he realized that no one was home. With that realization, he ran up to his chest of drawers and pulled out a family picture that he only looked at when he was alone.

"Ash. I wonder why Delia never sent those divorce papers she told me she'd send."


	4. Switch

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 3: Switch**

"I can't believe this." Ash stated.

"Neither can I" agreed Aaron. "This almost seems like a movie that I meant to go see. What's Mom like?" Aaron asked suddenly.

Ash thought for a moment.

"She's pretty, cheerful, embarrassing sometimes (he's thinking about all the times she told him, in front of his friends to change his you-know-what's), and…"

at this his stomach started to growl, "Oh yeah. And a great cook."

"I heard about that" replied Aaron, "Sometimes I hear Dad comparing his food to her food. He says that her cooking is better. He, hedoesn't think I hear."

"What's Dad like?" Asked Ash.

"He's great. He always comes to my major tournaments, and is a strong trainer. Now that I think about it, he's never come close to remarriage" Aaron realized.

"Neither has Mom" replied Ash.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aaron asked.

"That depends" Ash answered back.

"It's so simple! We switch!" Aaron exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Ash shouted.

"You know. I pose as you, and you pose as me. We'll switch everything. Clothes, Pokedexes, Pokem." Aaron stopped "Wait. Static would know something's up."

"Who's Static?" Ash asked his twin brother.

"Oh. He's my Pikachu. He stays out of his pokeball because he hates it so much."

"Ok. This is getting scary, because I also have a Pikachu who stays out of his ball" Ash replied.

As if on cue:

"PIKAPI!": (ASH!)

"PIKA!": (AARON!)

Two Pikachus came out from opposite directions and jumped into their trainers arms.

"Did you leave the group Static?" Aaron asked his Pikachu.

"Pika.": (Yep)

"Go on Aaron. We'll let the Pokemon in on this." Ash bade Aaron to continue.

"All-right. Here's the plan"

0000

A few minutes later, Ash and Aaron had all their Pokemon out and had switched clothes. Aaron was now dressed in a blue and white jacket with a black shirt and jeans wearing Ash's Pokemon League hat. Ash was dressed in a blue and red jacket fully covering a black shirt. He was wearing Aaron's red and black hat (Hoenn Outfit). Now all that was left was to tell each other about their traveling groups.

"Ok Ash, listen up. There are two other human members of my group besides me: Andy and Marie. Andy is training to become a gym leader. He is seventeen years old and trains fire types. His Pokemon are Charizard, Typhlosion, Ninetales, Ponyta, Growlithe, and Flareon. Let's see. Oh yeah. Do NOT get in between him and any Officer Jenny at all cost. That's Marie's job. Marie is fourteen and she plans to become a Pokemon Researcher studying Legends and Legendary Pokemon. Her Pokemon are Togetic, Mr. Mime, Dratini, Chansey, Unown, and Larvitar. Oh. And if you even THINK about kissing her…." Aaron threatened.

"I get it" Ash quickly replied.

"It's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything." Aaron quickly recovered. "How about your group" Aaron said changing the subject from Marie.

"Brock is from Pewter City. In fact, he's the Gym Leader. He wants to be the World's Best Breeder. His Pokemon are Fortress, Crobat, Onix, and Geodude. Oh yeah. And watch out if a pretty girl shows up. Misty usually deals with him. She is fourteen and one of the Cerelean Gym Leaders. She wants to be the World's Greatest Water Pokemon Master. She has a Togepi, Psyduck, Corsula, Staryu, and Politoed. Please don't mention bikes to her. I think I finally got her to forget. I'll either tell you later, or you can ask Pikachu."

"ASH! PIKACHU!"

All of a sudden, Brock's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Oh great. Brock's looking for me." He said to his Pokemon, "Everyone. Listen to Aaron like you would listen to me. Aaron, if you need any help, just ask Pikachu. I'll go find your friends."

"Bye Ash"

"Bye Aaron"

"Good Luck" They both said while crossing their fingers and arms.


	5. Meeting Friends

do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thoughts

**Chapter 4: Meeting Friends**

"ASH KETCHEM YOU IDIOT!" screamed Misty, "Where Have You Been?"

_**I wish Ash and I had more time together. At least he could have warned me of her temper.**_

"I got lost" answered Aaron.

"Typical" retorted Misty.

"Ok you two. Stop fighting. I know where we are now" said Brock.

"Great. Let's go home." Aaron said heading west.

"Ash, Pallet is that way." Misty pointed out pointing east.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." **_This might be harder than I thought._**

"Togi. Togepriii": (Something's wrong. He looks like Daddy.)

0000

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods;

"Aaron! Great! You're not dead. Now let's go see Officer Jenny."

A tall boy about Brock's age came running up to Ash. He had brown hair and green eyes.

**_Must be Andy_.**

Just then a girl Misty's age showed up. She had dark, red hair and baby-blue eyes. Along side her flew a Togetic. It took all of Ash's will-power not to get the Pokedex out.

"Andy! Is that all you can think about?" she asked her friend.

_**She must be Marie. She's not as cute as Misty. Aghh! What am I thinking?** _

"Hi guys. Sorry if I worried you" said Ash.

"You better be" said Marie very dangerously. "I had absolutely no idea whether you were dead or alive. By the way, you still owe me."

"Remind me of what I owe you." Requested Ash wishing Aaron had told him.

"MY SCOOTER!" screamed Marie making sure he got each word.

At this, Ash face-faulted. **_Great. I owe Misty a bike, and Aaron owes Marie a scooter. What's next? Their own Team Rocket stalkers? Oops. I forgot to tell Aaron about Team Rocket. I hope they don't try anything._**


	6. Mom

do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron's thoughts

_Italics:_ Misty's thoughts

**Chapter 5: Mom**

Aaron, Misty, and Brock finally made it to Pallet Town.

"Finally!" They all screamed.

"Hey guys. Welcome back"

A black-haired boy with a red headband came up to them holding a sketch book.

"Hey Tracey." Said Misty.

_**Who? I wish Ash had told me about him. Oh well. We were pressed for time.**_

"So Ash," Tracey said turning to Aaron, "How's Charizard doing?"

_**Charizard? Ash didn't tell me about his Charizard. I haven't even seen it. Oh man.**_

Aaron started to panic when Pikachu whispered something in his ear.

"Oh. Charizard's fine. He's training in the Charizific Valley."

"That's good. At least he's getting stronger."

**_Charizific Valley? I'm going to have to tell Andy about that_**.

"Well, I have to go back to the lab. I was just sketching some Rock Pokemon in the hills.

"All right. We'll see you later" they group said to Tracey.

0000

"Mime. Mime. Mr. Mime."

Aaron saw a Mr. Mime sweeping the porch of a small house.

"NOOO!" Brock screamed. "Mimey. Give me that broom! I want to sweep!"

"Mime!"

The Mr. Mime ran screaming away from Brock.

"Here we go again." sighed Misty.

**_Ok. Brock's weird. This must be Mom's place. Oh I'm so nervous_.**

Just then, a young woman with red hair tied in a ponytail came out of the house.

"Mimey? What's wrong?" Then seeing her son, she smiled. "You're home."

"MOM!" screamed Aaron and ran towards her.

Just as he was about to reach her, she bent down to Pikachu's level.

"Hello Pikachu."

Aaron ran right past her into the house.

"Huh?" **_What just happened?_**

"Oh. Hi Honey." She said acknowledging him.

Just then, he ran into his mother's arms crying.

"Ash? What's wrong?" she asked worried about him.

"Sorry. It's just; I've missed you like crazy." He replied still crying.

As Delia Ketchem hugged her son, Pikachu was bawling its eyes out at the sweet scene that laid before it.

_That's weird. Ash never shows his emotions like this_.

"Togi?": (Daddy never acts like that towards Grandma.)

Brock wasn't paying attention.

"MIMEY! I'M SERIOUS! GIVE. ME. THAT. BROOM!"


	7. Dad

A/N: Glad you all like this. This is my very first fanfiction, so I'm happy. Let me clear something up, Aaron and Ash can understand each other's Pikachus because they are identical twins. They share a bond which allows them to understand each other and their Pokemon.

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Greg, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thoughts

**Chapter 6: Dad**

Meanwhile, Ash and Co. had just made it to New Bark Town.

"Hey Ketchem!"

A boy with brown hair Ash's age walked up to them. Static started sparking as the boy came up to them.

"Heard you placed top 16 at Indigo. Not bad for a loser."

_Great. Just when Gary and I make friends, this guy shows up._

"Just who do you think you're calling a loser? How far did you get?"

The boy was not expecting such an outburst. So he decided to push a few buttons.

"At least my Mom didn't walk out on my dad and me."

"Don't listen to him Aaron!"

"I'll beat him up for you!"

"Pikkaa": (Just say the word)

"That's ok guys" Ash said. Then turning to the boy, "Listen you. I don't have time for this. Mom had a reason for leaving and Dad is doing his best to make my life better. I think you're just jealous that I'm better than you."

"I have to go." The boy said leaving.

"Wow Aaron. I've never heard you talk to Greg like that ever." Marie said.

"Yeah," said Andy. "You really told him off. You usually start crying at the mention of your mom walking out."

_So his name was Greg huh. I'll have to watch out for him._

Just then, two men were walking along the path talking. Ash recognized one of them as Professor Elm. The other was someone Ash hadn't seen in twelve years. Neither men had realized the kids were in the middle of the path because they were in deep conversation. (A/N: You know how Elm can be)

"So Elm, did you see Aaron at Indigo?"

"Actually, I was watching the Silver Conference. Did you know Ash was competing in it?"

"Really? I hadn't seen that boy for twelve years. It's too bad they couldn't participate in the same league."

"And risk recognition?"

"Good point."

"DAD!"

"AARON! I was starting to worry about you." Daniel Ketchem said to his son while in a tight hug.

"Sorry we took so long Mr. Ketchem." Andy apologized.

"Aaron got lost again." Marie explained.

"A true Ketchem." Elm said while receiving death glares from Daniel and Ash still in their hug.

_Now I have an excuse._

Static was crying over the joyful reunion. Marie on the other hand was laughing over Professor Elm's comment.

Andy was off looking for Officer Jenny.


	8. Day With Mom

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thought

Italics: Misty's thoughts

**Chapter 7: Day With Mom**

Aaron was running through a dense forest. He was being led out by his Pikachu, Static. Static stopped short when he came to a figure. The figure was tall and slender. Her dark, red hair flowed softly to her shoulders. Aaron walked up to the figure. He then told the figure: "Marie, I love you." They then closed in for a kiss. As their lips were about to touch….

Aaron woke up to the sound of a vacuum cleaner.

**_That's weird. Dad never vacuums in the morning_**.

When he opened his eyes he saw a Mr. Mime just vacuuming away. The Mr. Mime took a look at Aaron and started vacuuming his face.

Agggghhhhh!

Once Aaron got the vacuum off his head it hit him what was going on.

_**Mom.**_

Ash went running out of the room and into the kitchen where Brock and Misty were waiting for him.

"Gee Ash. I've never seen you run so fast." Misty said to him.

"Alright" said Brock. "I have an omlet for Ash and Sunny-Side up for Misty"

_**Ah man. I was hoping for Mom's cooking. Oh well. Hey. This is good.**_

_He sure is quiet. I hope he's feeling ok._

"Ash honey. Since you're home, I was wondering if you could help me in the garden. Up for it?" Delia said as she came into the kitchen.

"Sure! I can't wait." Aaron jumped at the chance to spend some quality time with him mother.

Misty and Brock were looking at him like he sprouted two heads.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Ash," Misty whispered to him. "What ever happened to: "If I worked for her, I'd be too tired for the Pokemon League'?"

"Well," Aaron tried to think of an excuse. "Since there are no tournaments coming up, I thought I could help Mom"

_**Besides, I've never gardened before.**_

0000

Later that afternoon, Aaron found out what his brother meant. Working for his mother was HARD. However, the amount of work didn't stop Aaron. He had a mission to fulfill. But first, Aaron asked Pikachu something that was on his mind since he talked to Ash.

"Hey Pikachu," he asked the electric rodent when they were alone. "Why did Ash say not to mention 'bikes' to Misty?"

Pikachu explained to Aaron about Ash's first day of training.

"At least I can relate. I or rather my Pikachu Static destroyed a scooter."

"Hey Mom?" Aaron called out to his mother when she came back out with three bottled waters (one for her, one for her son, and a smaller one for Pikachu).

"Yes dear."

"What was Dad like?"


	9. First Date

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thought

Recap:

"Hey Mom?" Aaron called out to his mother when she came back out with three bottled waters (one for her, one for her son, and a smaller one for Pikachu).

"Yes dear."

"What was Dad like?"

**Chapter 8: First Date**

"Where did this come from?" asked Delia after the shock of what her son just asked settled.

"Nowhere. I was just wondering."

"Your dad was very sweet. However, after we got married, he became very wrapped up in his work."

"Tell me about your first date. How you met. Everything. Please."

"Well, I didn't foresee this, but ok."

Flashback:

_A young man in his late teens was walking down the streets of Pallet. He was tall, had messy black hair, and was very well built. As he walked past a house, a young girl around his age came rushing out and ran straight into him._

_"I'm so sorry." She told him._

_"That's ok. Are you alright?"_

_"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I'm late for work."_

_"Where do you work?"_

_"I work for Professor Oak."_

_"I'm on my way to see him. I'll walk with you. By the way, my name's Daniel Ketchem."_

_"I'm Delia."_

_Later that night outside of a fancy restraunt:_

_"Thanks for taking me out to dinner Dan."_

_"It's the least I can do after I made you late to work."_

_"Was this a date?"_

_"I guess it was"_

_With that, they came closer together, and kissed softly and gently._

End Flashback

"That was beautiful Mrs. Ketchem."

"Huh?" Delia snapped out of her dream to see a boy Ash's age in a lab coat.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but to eavesdrop"

_**Who is this guy?**_

"That's quite alright Gary. I heard you now want to be a researcher like your grandfather."

_**Grandfather?**_

"Yep. I made the final decision after Ashy-Boy here beat me in the Silver Conference."

_**Ashy-Boy? I hope we get Mom and Dad back together soon so I can have a looonngg talk with Ash.**_

"Well, I have to get back to the lab. See ya Ash!"

"Bye."

"Well Ash how about some lunch?"

"Ok" **_I hope she's cooking so I can see what Dad means by his is no good._**


	10. To Tell or Not to Tell

do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics:_** Aaron's thoughts

Italics: Misty's thoughts

**Chapter 9: To Tell or Not To Tell**

Ash woke up to the sound of his father calling him down for breakfast.

"Coming!"

When he got down there, his dad was waiting for him.

"Hey Champ. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could all go over to Professor Elm's lab and work with the Pokemon."

**_We? Maybe Dad stopped being such a workaholic_**. "Sounds like fun Dad."

Just then Marie came in dragging Andy by the ear.

"Officer Jenny"

"Oh shut up you idiot."

_**She acts like Misty. Agh. There I go thinking about her again.**_

0000

At Elm's lab, Ash decided to use this time to his advantage.

"Dad? What's Mom like?"

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing. Can you please tell me?"

"Well, your mom was sweet, kind, and loving. She really did love you."

"So why did she leave?"

"I was not paying attention to the family. It got her angry and I should have known better than to do that. She stormed out taking…"

He stopped. The conversation had captured the attention of everyone in the room. Andy and Marie were wondering what she took and Elm was wondering if Dan was going to tell Aaron about Ash. Ash knew what she took but wanted to hear it for his father.

Dan had to make a choice. He could either tell his son the truth about the twin, or cover it up.

"She took her stuff." Dan finished.

Elm and Ash facefaulted and Marie and Andy went back to playing with the Pokemon.

_**Why won't he tell me?**_

0000

Elm and Dan were having a private conversation while the kids were playing with the Pokemon.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I panicked"

"You can't hide this forever. One day they will face each other in a tournament and the whole thing will spill."

"I know. If I knew where Delia was, I could find out if Ash knows. I don't think it's fair if Aaron knows his brother while his brother doesn't know he even exists."

"What would you do if you knew Ash knew?"

"I'd tell Aaron upfront."

After a pause, Elm decided to tell his old friend something he knew since he sent Ash to go get the Larvitar egg.

"I know what town she's in."

"You do? How?"

"Are you more interested in how than where?"

"Answer where first then how."

"Pallet Town. She came over to New Bark with Professor Oak while you were in Indigo. We had decided to wait for Ash here who was bringing me a Pokemon egg. Then I got an e-mail from Nurse Joy saying that the egg hatched and the Larvitar was very ill. I guess I got so caught up, I forgot to mention to Delia that I knew you."

"You saw Ash and Delia? How are they? Are they alright?"

"Calm down. They're fine. How about instead of asking me, you go to Pallet and ask them yourself."

"Thanks Elm. I owe you one. Come on kids, lets go home and have some lunch."

What Elm did not tell Dan, was that he could have gotten her phone number just by calling Professor Oak.

"He needs to see her again." He said to himself.


	11. AAML & AAML

do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
_Italics_: Aaron's/Ash's thoughts

_Italics_: Misty's/Marie's thoughts

**Chapter 10: AAML and AAML**

"Ok Misty. Calm down. This has been eating away at you for two long years. You have to tell him."

Misty was pacing the floor outside of Ash's room. She was determined to tell him her true feelings for him.

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

When Misty walked in, she saw Aaron hovering over some kind of journal.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing. So Misty, what's up?"

"Well Ash. There is something I need to tell you."

"Shoot."

"Ash. Since the day we met, I have been teasing and tormenting you. I don't mean any of it. The truth is you can forget the bike. I just wanted a friend."

"Really?"

"I really like you Ash. I think…I think I'm in love with you."

**_Oh great. What am I going to do? I need to get a hold of Ash_**.

Just then the phone rang.

"Uh Misty, can I get back to you? I hear the phone ringing."

0000

In New Bark,

"Aaron, I love you. I can't live without you. Please love me back."

"Just do it Marie"

"Do you want me to hurt you Andrew?"

At the sound of his full first name, Andy decided that with Marie busy with Aaron, he can hit on Officer Jenny.

"Aaron?" Marie said to the closed door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Can I admit something to you?"

"Sure."

"AaronI'velovedyousincethedaywemetandIhopeyoucanlovemeasmuchasIloveyou."

"Can you please say that slower?"

"Aaron, I've loved you since the day we met and I hope you can love me as much as I love you."

**_Oh boy. I better call Aaron and find out what to say_**.

"Uh Marie, I think… I need to go pick up the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and… let this sink in before I tell you how I feel because… I've been confused about… my feelings for a while."

"Ok"

With that, Ash ran straight to the Pokemon Center and dialed his home number.


	12. Phone Call

do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**Italics**: Aaron's thoughts

Italics: Misty's thoughts

Recap:

"Uh Marie, I think… I need to go pick up the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and… let this sink in before I tell you how I feel because… I've been confused about… my feelings for a while."

"Ok"

With that, Ash ran straight to the Pokemon Center and dialed his home number.

**Chapter 11 Phone Call**

"Please Aaron pick up" Ash mumbled to himself.

"Ketchem Residence." A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Aaron? It's Ash. We have a situation."

"Ash." Pause. "Thank goodness it's you. I just had to make sure I was alone. What's wrong? Dad's not getting remarried is he?"

"No thank goodness. Marie has just declared he love for you to me thinking I'm you."

"Marie loves me? YESSSS! I mean I'm glad."

"I could tell when you screamed in my ear. What do you want me to do?"

"Just tell her I love her to. Oh, by the way, Misty did the same thing."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Said something like she used the bike as an excuse, she just wanted a friend, and thinks she might be in love with you."

"…"

"Ash? You still there?"

"Yeah. Just a bit shocked."

Just at that moment, Andy, Marie, and Dan came walking into the Pokemon Center.

"Uh oh. I have to go Aaron. Dad just walked in. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Aaron. Glad we found. I wanted to tell you guys something."

"What is it Dad?"

"We are taking a little trip to Pallet to visit Professor Oak."

"We ARE?"

Marie chimed in: "I've always wanted to meet Professor Oak."

"Uh. Is there an Officer Jenny there?" (A/N: Guess who said that.)


	13. Car Ride

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thought

_Italics_: Marie/Misty's thoughts

**Chapter 12: Car Ride**

"Oops. I forgot to ask Ash what to say to Misty." Aaron said as he hung up the phone.

"Did you say something Ash?" Misty asked as she came down the stairs.

"No. Why would I say something?"

"I don't know. Who was that?"

"Wrong number."

"Ok." Misty said doubtfully. _He's hiding something_.

0000

"HOW CAN WE BE GOING TO A PLACE WITH NO OFFICER JENNY!"

"Andy. Shut up! There are probably other girls in Pallet other than Officer Jenny."

"But she's the only one that matters." Andy whined.

Marie and Andy were in the back seat of Dan's car arguing about what Pallet does and does not have when it comes to girls. Ash was in the front seat next to his father wishing he had time to call Aaron back to tell him where he was going. Thankfully though, Marie was so excited about meeting Professor Oak, she forgot about the declaration earlier that day.

_**At least I won't have to kiss her. Oops. I forgot to tell Aaron what to say to Misty. I hope Aaron's still alive.**_

"But why is there no Officer Jenny?"

"Because Pallet is a small town. There is hardly any crime so they don't need a police force." Ash answered to the astonishment of everyone in the car. Including his father.

"How do you know so much about Pallet Town?" his father inquired.

_**Oops**_. "Uh. I heard other trainers talk."

"Who was talking about Pallet? I don't remember anyone." Marie stated.

"I met someone leaving a Pokemon Center while you had your hands full with lover-boy here" Ash answered pointing at Andy.

"What was this trainers name?" his father hesitantly asked.

"His name was…." Ash tried to think of an answer. **_Should I say my name and totally freak Dad out. Nah. Not while he's driving. I want to see Misty again._**

"His name was Tom Ato." Ash spouted out remembering the incident at Dark City.

"Tom Ato? What kind of a name is that?"

"Hey. I like it."

"You would Andy. It sounds like a name someone made up while looking at a ketchup bottle."

"It does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"This is going to be one long trip." Dan said to himself.

"Pika" (You said it)

0000

"Ok. Something's wrong. Why isn't Ash picking up?" Aaron said after hanging up the phone for the 10th time in a row.

"Ash? Who are you trying to call?" his mother asked while entering the entry hall.

"Oh. Some trainer I met while Misty was busy with Togepi and Brock was shopping."

"Ok. But don't run up a huge phone bill."

"I won't." Aaron felt bad about keeping secrets from his mom. But he couldn't tell her the truth until he talked to Ash about getting their parents back together and what to do about Misty.

"Hey Ash!" Brock called. "We're going to Professor Oak's. You comin'"

**_Professor Oak? Won't Marie be jealous?_** "Sure."


	14. Meetings, Team Rocket, and Confusion

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thoughts

_Italics:_ Misty/Marie's thoughts

**Chapter 13: Meetings, Team Rocket, and Confusion**

"Here's Pallet!" Dan called out to the kids who were still fighting over 'Tom Ato'

"About time. I was starting to get a headache."

"I'll give you a headache."

"Kids. No more fighting. The lab should not be too far now."

"Yeah!"

**_I hope Muk doesn't recognize me._**

0000

"Come in. It's open." Professor Oak called out from the lab.

Aaron, Brock, and Misty went into the lab to find Professor Oak on the phone with Professor Elm.

"So he's coming here? Alright. I'll call Delia when he gets here. He's bringing him to? No. Delia never told Ash. Speaking of which, Ash, Brock, Misty," Professor Oak directed his attention to the kids. "Why don't you make yourselves comfortable? I'll be with you in a moment. I'll talk to you later Elm. Bye."

"What was that all about Professor?" Brock asked.

"Oh. An old friend of mine is coming over with his son."

"What does that have to do with my mom?" Aaron inquired.

"My friend knew your mom well. Very well in fact." Looking at Aaron with a look on his face that said 'so well they got married'

_**Dad? He's coming here? And he's bringing Ash? No wonder I couldn't get a hold of him. When they get here, I better find a way to get Ash and me together without anyone noticing us together. Time for some fun.**_

"Pika?" (You ok Aaron?)

"Yeah Pikachu. I'm fine."

"There's the lab Dad."

"And you would know this how?"

"The guy who told me about Pallet described the lab."

"I still cannot believe his name is Tom ATO."

"Would you shut up about that?"

"Make me."

**_Oh, I hope Aaron's there. Then seeing us together would really shut her up._**

As Dan parked the car, memories came flooding back. Running into Delia on his way to the very spot he was standing, asking her out, proposing, the wedding, the birth of the twins, all the good times.

"Hey Dad! Quit daydreaming and hurry up."

"Coming Aaron."

With that Ash knocked on the door.

"So tell us about your friend Professor." Tracey asked as he joined the group.

**_Not that I don't know it._**

"Well, he's from New Bark Town. He had traveled Johto, Hoenn, the Orange Islands, and had just finished Kanto when he came here to meet me. He ran into Delia on his way here. You see, she was working for me at the time. They walked in together laughing, and having a great time. They hit it off." he said looking at Aaron.

"What happened?" Misty asked loving a good romance.

Just as Professor Oak was about to answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? That would be him."

"Excuse me guys, but I need to… uh… to… check on my other Pokemon" Aaron said running off.

"What's his problem?" Tracey asked.

Brock and Misty both shrugged as Professor Oak left to open the door.

0000

"Dan. Aaron. How are you guys?"

"I'm fine Professor. These are Aaron's friends Andy and Marie."

"Hi."

"Hello. Come on in. How are you doing Aaron?"

"I'm fine Professor."

"MUK MUK" (Trainer!)

"MUK! Get off Aaron right now!"

When they finally had Muk off Ash:

"I'm so sorry about Muk. He usually doesn't act like that for strangers." Professor Oak apologized. 'Even if you are his trainer's twin'

"That's ok" **_I'm used to it._**

"Whose Muk was that anyways Professor?" Dan asked.

"Oh, that Muk belongs to a trainer named Ash. Ever heard of him Dan?" Professor Oak answered with a smirk.

"Yeah I've heard of him."

"Pika!" (Aaron!)

"What is it Static?" Marie asked the pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"He probably senses something. Don't worry. I'll check it out. Lead the way Static." Ash said.

0000

When Ash was following Static, he passed the room Brock, Misty, and Tracey were in. He stopped and addressed them.

"Hey guys." (A/N: Remember, he hadn't seen Brock and Misty since they were separated)

"Ash? Didn't you go out the back?" Tracey asked of his friend.

"Huh?"

"You were in a hurry to go check on your Pokemon. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I better get back to that."

"Oh, and Ash?"

"Yeah Misty?"

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks"

0000

After Ash left the room to go find his brother, Dan, Professor Oak, Marie, and Andy came into the room.

"Dan, Marie, Andy. These kids are Tracey, Brock, and Misty. Tracey, Brock, and Misty. This is my old friend Dan, and his kid's friends Marie and Andy." Professor Oak made the introductions. "Dan's son, Aaron, ran off somewhere. I guess he couldn't wait to see the Pokemon."

"That's Aaron for you." Marie retorted. "It's nice to meet you guys. I don't have very many friends that are female."

"I know what you mean. I love these guys, but I need someone my own gender to talk to."

"Oh I love your Togepi."

"Thanks. He's my pride and joy."

" I know what you mean. I used to have a little sweetie just like this one."

"Used to?"

"Come on out Togetic!"

"Chiko"(Hi)

"What a sweetie! Is that what Togepi evolves into?"

"Yep I specialize in rare pokemon."

"Yeah. Marie wants to be a Pokemon researcher specializing in Legends and Lengendary Pokemon. I want to be a gym leader specializing in Fire Types. Also to become the husband to Officer Jenny while Marie becomes Mrs. Aaron Ket…ow"

"Shut up now Andy or I'll give you time with Officer Jenny with you behind bars."

"Besides," Brock included. "If anyone's going to marry Officer Jenny, it'll be ME."

"And how many Officer Jennys are there?"

"Oh yeah. I guess we can each have one."

"And what about Nurse Joy, Suzie, My sisters, Erika, Jasmine, Clair, Professor Ivy,…"

"That name" Brock said curled up in a fetal position.

"What's his problem?" Marie asked.

"He won't tell. I think he was dumped. What does your friend Aaron want to do?"

"He wants to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Master." Marie sighed after hearing Aaron's speech 12,539 times.

"So does Ash. I know exactly how you feel. We can't shut him up about it."

KABOOM

"Sounds like it came from the field. Come on."

0000

While the conversation was going on, Ash had caught up with Aaron who was with Pikachu.

"Pika" (Aaron!)

"Pika pi" (Ash!)

"Pikachu!"

"Static! Hi Ash"

"Hi Aaron. Sorry I hung up on you. Dad had just entered the Pokemon Center and…"

"I understand. We couldn't risk it. I figured Dad had dragged you here."

"How? We left so suddenly."

"Professor Oak was on the phone with Professor Elm when we got to the lab. I remembered Dad and Elm are good friends and Oak and Elm are also friends. He was talking about an old friend coming. Besides, he was looking at me funny."

"While we were switched, I found out why they broke up. Apparently, Dad wasn't always so active in the family."

"Well, I found out about how they met and their first date. I wrote down all of the details in this journal. I also wrote down Phase Two. I hope you like it." Aaron handed a journal to Ash.

Ash looked over Phase Two and smiled.

"It better work."

KABOOM

"What was that?"

"I bet I know."

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples of our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Waaaabuffet"

"Team Rocket!"

"Jessie, is it just me? Or am I seeing double."

"It must be contagious because I'm seeing double to."

"TEAM ROCKET?"

Brock, Misty, Tracey, Dan, Marie, and Andy came running out of the lab at this time.

"I bet they want Pikachu!" shouted Misty

"Dats enough staring! Der might be two twerps but der's also two Pikachus. I say we grab dem both."

"Your right Meowth"

"Pikachu!"

"Static!"

"THUNDERBOLT ATTACK"

"PIIIIKKKKAAAAAAACCHHHHHUUUUUUUU!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" ding

"All Right Ash!"

"Great job Aaron!"

While the two boys where congratulating each other, everyone else was staring. The two Pikachus were laughing at the looks everyone had on their faces.

Togi? (Mommy? How can there be two Daddies?)

"Aaron?" Dan finally spoke up addressing Ash. "You know who this is?"


	15. The Truth Comes Out

Sorry about the scenes in the previous chapters. I didn't realize that the scene dividers weren't working. Hopefully, they'll work from now on.

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thought

Recap:

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" ding

"All Right Ash!"

"Great job Aaron!"

While the two boys where congratulating each other, everyone else was staring. The two Pikachus were laughing at the looks everyone had on their faces.

Togi? (Mommy? How can there be two Daddies?)

"Aaron?" Dan finally spoke up addressing Ash. "You know who this is?"

**Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out**

Just as Ash was about to answer, he was interrupted by Gary yelling.

"Hey Grandpa! What do you want done with this paperwork? Wha!"

Gary Oak had just come out to the field where everyone was staring at the Ketchem twins. Professor Oak had joined them just in time to see TR blast off.

"Grandpa? Why are there two Ashs?"

"All shall be explained." Professor Oak reassured his hyperventilating grandson. "At least, I hope." He added looking at the twins.

Both boys scratched the back of their heads and laughed at this.

"This is way too freaky." Brock said.

"Well you see Dad," Ash started.

"Professor Oak! There you are. I was wondering where you were. What was it you need..ed."

oooo

Flashback

Professor Oak was on the phone with Delia after the explosion. He wasn't too worried because he knew Ash, Brock, and Misty could handle it. Also, Andy, Aaron, and Marie were Pokemon trainers. Dan was also a great trainer if needed.

"Hey Delia. It's Professor Oak. Can you come up to the lab, I could use a little bit of help."

"Sure thing Professor. I'll be right over."

As Delia walked up to the lab, she noticed a very familiar car in the driveway. "Nah. It can't be. Surly another family has a red BMW." So she just shook off the feeling and went inside.

"Professor? Hmm. Must be out back."

End Flashback

oooo

Everyone turned to see Delia coming out the back door and stop short when she caught sight of the scene that laid before her. Professor Oak and Gary were standing the closest to her. Next were Misty, Brock, Tracey, and two other kids whom she had never seen before looking like they saw a ghost. The next sights almost gave her a heart attack: Her husband.

"What is going on here?" She asked everyone.

"Don't ask me." Dan replied. "Ask these two." He said stepping aside so she could get a better look.

When he moved, if the sight of her husband was shocking, the sight she beheld would have been equivalent to both of the Pikachus' Thunder attacks.

There, standing side by side, where her two little boys. It was a sight she never thought she'd see.

"Ash," she addressed Aaron, "How do you know each other?"

"Wait a minute!" Marie cried out. Turning to Ash, while pointing at Aaron, she asked: "Is THIS Tom Ato?"

"TOM ATO?"

"Brock," Misty whispered to her friend, "Wasn't that the name Ash used in Dark City?"

"Dark City? Oh you mean the place with the two competing gyms and we used fake names. Ash was Tom Ato and you were Ann Chovie."

"You got that right Ceasar Salad. But, if that boy knew Ash's fake name, then…"

As realization dawned on her, she ran up to the real Ash and started to scream in his face.

"ASH KETCHEM! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Huh?" everyone else asked.

"Let's put it this way: Mom, if you wanted to keep this a secret," referring to Aaron, you should have changed your last name."

"Well, I was, but I forgot about the papers and WAIT. When did you…?"

"Misty, Brock and I got separated and I ran into Aaron. We introduced ourselves and the whole thing just spilled."

"One question though Aaron," Andy inquired. "Why did Misty call you Ash?"

"Because I'm the REAL Aaron." Aaron spoke up.

"Oh" Brock, Gary, Marie, Andy, and Tracey said.

"Wait. You SWITCH!" Dan wanted to know.

"Yep"

_Oh my Goodness!_ Misty and Marie realized. _I_ _told the wrong boy I loved him!_

"Toggiii?" (Whose the guy who looks like Daddy?)

"Pika. Pika pi pikachu." (Aaron. He's Ash's brother)

"Togiprri?" (So, he's my uncle?)

"Pika. Pipipi" (I guess Togepi)

"So, what now?" Delia asked.

The two boys looked at each other and winked.

"How about dinner?" They both answered.

"Is that all you can think about?" both girls asked.

"They must be twins." Andy whispered to Brock.

"Yeah. No wonder I couldn't tell they switched. They have the same appitite."


	16. Dinner, Memories, and Chats

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thoughts

_Italics:_ Misty/Marie's thoughts

**Chapter 15: Dinner, Memories, and Chats**

"Your Pokemon look so great Andy."

"Thanks Brock. Your Onix looks so strong."

Brock and Andy were checking out each others Pokemon. Andy was so happy when he found that Brock and Misty were gym leaders. He couldn't wait to show off. Besides they had nothing better to do. Ash, Aaron, and their parents were at dinner. Misty and Marie were just chatting away.

"I know what you mean Misty. Having three older sibling to put you down is a drag."

"Yeah. But you have brothers. All I have are sisters."

"But at least you can be around girls between your sisters and Mrs. Ketchem. I've been around boys my whole life. I love Eric, Sam, and Bill, but I need a friend that's a girl."

"Yeah, you can't help but to love your siblings, even though Daisy, Lily, and Violet drive me crazy, I still love 'em. Hey Andy, how many siblings do you have?"

"I'm an only child"

"You want some of my siblings?"

"Do you have any to spare?"

"Sure do. 9."

"NINE?"

"Speaking of siblings, what do you guys think of this whole Ash/Aaron thing?"

"I still can't believe it."

"Who knew?"

"Now that I think about it, Aaron, nor Mr. Ketchem ever talked about it. All we knew was through Greg."

"Greg?"

"Aaron's rival. He's a real jerk. He and Aaron never were good friends. They were just next door neighbors. Usually the fights they have end with him making some crack about Aaron's mom it leaves him in tears. Now that I think about it, I should have known about the switch from the beginning."

"Why?"

"Because we ran into Greg after the switch and he did his usual routine. But this time Aaron, or should I say Ash, told him off. It was weird."

"Gary never did anything like that when he and Ash were rivals." Said Brock.

"Hey Gary!" Misty called to her crush's ex-rival.

"What is it? I'm busy with Grandpa on why Ash and Aaron can understand each other's Pokemon." Gary whined while coming into the room.

"Did you know about Aaron?"

"No. Grandpa never mentioned. He asked me a lot while I was on my journey if I ran into a kid that looked like Ash, but I never did. I think he knew something though."

"Thanks Gary. Have you guys come up with anything yet?"

"We have a theory. We think since Ash and Aaron are identical twins, therefore have the same DNA, they have the same ability to commute with each other's Pokemon."

"Neat."

oooo

Meanwhile,

Ash, Aaron, Delia, and Dan were on their way to a restaurant of Ash and Aaron's choice. Because the place they wanted to go to was so close, they ended up walking. Little did the adults know, the twins had a little something up their sleeves.

"Brilliant Aaron" Ash whispered.

"And a perfect night to. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Aaron replied.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, therefore, the skies twinkled with starlight. The moon was full so it shined down on the family of four. The family that hadn't been together for 12 years and hopefully would never be apart again.

"Here we are." Announced the boys.

"What?" the adults asked. Delia almost regretted going into detail of the first date with Aaron because they stood right in front of the restaurant Dan took her to so many years ago.

"Well, we did say they could pick." Dan reminded his wife. "Let's go in."

When they went into the restaurant, the greeter asked how many. Before the adults could answer,

"Two" both boys said.

"Two?" the parents inquired of their sons.

"Yep. Have fun. We'll be at the pizza place down the street." And they left before either adult could say anything.

"How do you like that? Here I thought Ash finally showed some class and he…"

"Right this way please." The waiter said to the couple still stuned at the departure of the boys.

"Well Delia, better make the most of it." And they went to sit down.

oooo

"That was so close."

"I know. Who knows what could have happened if they had answered."

"Maybe I should have made reservations."

"Nah. It worked out."

Ash and Aaron were sitting in the pizza place just down the street from the restaurant their parents were at. They had originally planned to go back to Professor Oak's, but then decided to catch up. Besides, they hadn't seen each other for 12 years. (not including the time when they switched).

"I have so many questions for you Ash."

"Same thing Aaron."

"What's your status with Misty?"

"We haven't seen each other for 12 years and the first question you ask me when we get a good chance to talk is about my lovelife?"

"Yep. Brothers are meant to be noisy."

"Point taken. Did Pikachu fill you in on how we met?"

"Yes."

"We traveled together and I guess we kind of gotten crushes on each other."

"So you like her?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Maiden's Peak. That was when I first saw her with her hair down. She was beautiful." Stares off into space.

"Earthto Ash. Come in Ash."

"Oh, well anyways, what about you and Marie?"

"Same thing. Even though, I feel instantly in love after Static destroyed her scooter."

"What's the story with that?"

"Static had gotten into a fight with a Fearow. For some reason it was attacking us. It looked like the Fearow had a bump on its head. I jumped into a river and Marie fished me out. I grabbed her scooter and the Fearow's 'minions' were chasing us. Static used Thundershock, and well, you know the rest."

"What happened to the Fearow?"

"It had gotten into a fight with a Pideot."

"I know the story behind that. That Fearow was the same Spearow I threw the rock at my first day as a trainer."

"THAT FEAROW was the Spearow!"

"Yep. Anyways, before I went to the Orange Islands, we were attacked by the same Fearow. That was when my Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot. That Pidgeot that saved you was probably my old one. It must have thought you were me and was trying to protect you."

"What was it doing in Johto?"

"Probably looking for me. I'm the reason it has the bump on its head and it can't also bully some Pidgey and Pidgeotto because I let Pidgeot stay to protect them."

"It probably wanted to extract its revenge on you."

"Probably."

"What's the deal with you and Gary?"

"Gary is a friend turned rival turned friend if that makes sense."

"Perfect."

"How about you and Greg?"

"Hears the story…"

(A/N: Since the story of Greg and Aaron has already been revealed to the public, lets move on to another scene).

oooo

"I can't believe those two pulled this stunt." Dan mused over the stunt.

"I know. I have practically forbidden that movie into my house."

"Me too. I wonder if Ash saw it while he was out with his friends on his journey."

"No. Misty called one day to complain how Ash and Brock are always working on battle strategies to watch anything."

"Same thing with Marie. She called me as well. I just told her boys will be boys."

"I told Misty the same thing."

"Oh well, what's done is done. Thank you" he said as the waiter brought the food.

As they started to eat, Dan heard Delia quietly laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you remember? This is the exact same thing we ordered when you brought me here the first time."

"Your right. Now that I think about it, this is the exact same table too."

Laughing at the cruel irony that befell them, they continued their meal.

"Delia?"

"Yes Dan?"

"I'm… Sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened 12 years ago. I just got so wrapped up in my work, I forgot about what really matters. It was just so stressful."

"It's alright. Like you said, 'what's done is done.'"

"No it isn't alright. I love you Delia. I understand why you left. Granted, it did take me awhile. You know I'm slow on the uptake."

"Ash is the same way. It reminds me so much of you."

"Del, after you left, I quit my job in Viridian and moved to New Bark. Professor Elm was so nice to me. He would let Aaron play with the Pokemon while I was adjusting to life without you and Ash. Honestly, I don't know how you handled both kids at once."

"It was hard. After I left, I went back to my parent's house. They took care of me and Ash. Professor Oak was so kind as well. You just never came for me."

"I guess we can also blame the Professors for this get together as well. Wait. Did you want me to come after you?"

"In a way."

"I didn't know."

"Oh well." She said sipping her water.

"Delia? Why did you really never send me the divorce papers? I know you told the boys you forgot but," Daniel asked carefully.

"The truth is… I never really wanted a divorce."

"So, why do it?"

"We were young, and had our tempers. I thought it was for the best at the time. Too bad we involved the kids though."

"It's not too late though. Both boys are trainers. They can travel together and catch up on those 12 years they missed. I bet their catching up right now."

"Probably."

"So, do you want to try again?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Where? Do we do it here or in New Bark?"

"Let's do it here. I work for Professor Elm now. He can always transfer me to Pallet. In fact, he's been threatening me with that."

"Thanks Dan. I love you."

"Love you too Del."

With that they gazed into each other's eyes.

oooo

"And that's the story between me and Greg."

"Man, I knew he was bad, but referring to the break up each time? I should have just socked him."

"It's ok Ash. As long as the plan works, I can always laugh in his face. Besides, I'd love to see his face when he sees you and me standing next to each other."

"And I thought Team Rocket's reaction was bad."

"What is the deal with those three?"

"They have been after Pikachu since the beginning of my journey."

"Was it just me, or did that Meowth TALK?"

"It talks. I don't know the whole story, but it's gotten to were it's weird to see a Meowth that doesn't talk."

"There motto was weird."

"Isn't it? When I first heard it, I could make heads or tails what they were saying. But now I use the time they waste with the motto to determine what Pokemon I use."

"Wise use of time."

"Sometimes, Brock, Misty, and I, even imitate them. Once, we met this Ditto trainer named Duplica, and Team Rocket stole her Ditto."

"What?"

"Yep. When we found them, we performed our own motto dressed in Team Rocket uniforms. Of course, Jessie and James were pretty angry we used their motto and messed up this one line."

"Man. You have all the fun."

"Yeah, well, Team Rocket gets kinda boring after a while.

oooo

"Did you hear that?"

"De twerp thinks were borin'!"

"Shut up. We're trying to make a decent living."

"Yeah. So we can buy a new machine to finally capture that Pikachu!"

"Waaaabuffet"

"Shhh"

oooo

"Ash! Aaron! Hi!"

"Huh?"

Both boys turned to see both Professors Oak and Elm walking towards them.

"Professor Oak! Professor Elm!"

"Mind if we join you?" Elm asked the boys.

"No. Go right ahead. Help yourself."

"So, I take it all's going well? Did your parents explain everything." Inquired Elm.

"You didn't tell him Professor?" Ash asked Professor Oak.

"I figured you two would want to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"We figured it out ourselves." Both boys chimed.

"And you didn't tell your parents?"

"We did better. We switched." Aaron told his mentor.

"Switched? Do you mean, Ash was the one asking about his mother?"

"Yep."

"Amazing. Where are your parents now?"

"At dinner."

"Together!" both researchers asked.

"Mm hmm" the twins nodded simultaneously.

"I hope they work this out." Elm told his colleague.

"Me too. It has gotten so annoying how much Delia complains that she misses Dan."

"Same with Dan. The only time when he hardly ever talks about Delia was when Aaron was around."

"Why would he avoid the subject Professor Elm?" Aaron asked the question that was on his mind since he could remember.

"Because Aaron," Elm answered the boy, "Whenever the subject of your mother was brought up, so was the subject of your brother here."

"Oh"

"We figured we'd find the four of you hanging out." A feminine voice entered the conversation.

Both trainers and professors looked up to find Mr. and Mrs. Ketchem watching them.

"Yeah," Dan said "even though we were expecting a discussion of Pokemon instead of the past."

"For the record, we had no idea about the switch." the professors quickly said.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Uh. Had fun?"

"Yes we did. No thanks to you two running off like that."

"So, what's the news?" Elm asked

"Actually Elm, I was wondering if you could go on and give me that transfer you've been threatening me with for five years." Dan asked his boss with a huge grin on his face.

With that request, Delia grasped her husband's hand, Elm and Oak sighed with relief, and Ash and Aaron could only gap at their parents. Never did they think their plan that they cooked up while lost in the forest could work out so great.


	17. One Plus One Equals One

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him. I also don't own the song "Two Perfect Girls"

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thoughts

_Italics:_ Misty/Marie's thoughts

**Chapter 16: One + One Equals One?**

Since Professor Elm was staying at Professor Oaks, the two Professors walked with the happily united Ketchem family to collect the other kids. As they opened the door, they were greeted with the strangest sight:

Both Andy and Brock:

_A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
To stay by her side so faithfully  
_

Brock:

_I would if I could, but it's just no good  
'Cause there's two perfect girls for me  
_  
Andy:  
_Jenny, oh Jenny!_

Brock:

_Joy, oh Joy!  
_

Both:

_A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
_

Brock:

_But there's two perfect girls for me  
_  
Andy:  
_Officer Jenny, oh, can't you see  
You can lock me up and throw away the key?  
Jenny, if lovin' you's a crime  
Then sentence me now and I'll do the time _

Brock:

_My uniform beauty is simply the best  
She's got my heart under house arrest  
But before that cop names me her boy  
I'm head-over-heels (He's head-over-heels)  
I'm head-over-heels for a nurse named Joy...  
_

Andy:  
_Jenny, oh Jenny!_

Brock:

_Joy, oh Joy!  
_

Both:

_A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
_

Brock:

_But there's two perfect girls for me  
_  
Brock:  
_Nurse Joy, won't you please  
Cure me of this bad disease?  
Oh, Joy, the diagnosis is bleak  
When I see your face my knees get weak  
_

_Well, I'm burnin' up, I got the fever  
She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave 'er  
Her bedside manner has healed so many  
So, why am I in love (Why's he so in love?)  
Why am I in love with Officer Jenny?  
_  
Andy:  
_Jenny, oh Jenny!_

Brock:

_Joy, oh Joy!  
_

Both:

_A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
_

Brock:

_But there's two perfect girls for me  
_

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! All right! Swing it!

(Instrumental Break)

Andy:  
_Aw, Jenny! Whoo! _

A one-woman man's what I wanna be

Brock:

_But there's two perfect girls for me  
_  
_Oh, I've tried (tried!) and I've tried (tried!)  
And I've searched way deep inside (deep inside)  
From these two, I won't choose! I can't stand the bad news  
'Bout the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose _

This can't go on, enough is enough!  
I've gotta pick one, no matter how tough  
It's time for eeny-meeny-miny-mo...  
But, wait a second! (Wait a second!)  
Wait a second! (Come on and wait a second!)  
What's her name? I've just gotta know  
I've just gotta know!

Andy:  
_Jenny, oh Jenny!_

Brock:

_Joy, oh Joy!  
_

Both:

_A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
_

Brock:

_But there's...  
One, no, two!  
Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!  
So many!  
_

Both:

_Perfect girls for me _

All right!

"Misty, what happened?" Ash asked his crush.

"Oh Ash, you're back. Well, we got onto the subject of crushes and Brock and Andy got to talking about Officer Jenny and well…"

"Say no more. Oh Misty, can I talk to you alone."

"Sure, what's Aaron up to?"

Ash looked over to see what his twin was up to. Aaron was having a chat with Marie. As Marie started to stand up, Aaron looked over at Ash and winked. Ash returned the wink and proceeded to walk out the door with Misty.

0000

"So Ash, how was dinner?"

"Hmm? Oh it was fine. Aaron and I went for some pizza."

"What about your parents?"

"We decided that they needed time together."

"Oh. So you ditched them?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"So, other than stuff yourselves with pizza, what did you two do?"

"We talked. He, uh, told me what you said to him."

"Huh?"

"That phone call? It was me. Apparently, you told Aaron something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh." Misty recalled turning pale. "Well, you see Ash…"

"I feel the same way. I forgot to tell Aaron what to say to you, and I'm glad I did. At least now I could tell you myself."

_He loves me!_

"I guess what I'm saying is 'I love you Misty.'"

"I love you too Ash"

With that they shared a gentle kiss.

_**Score.**_

_Yes! _

0000

Meanwhile,

"What is it you want Aaron?"

"Other than to get away from Brock and Andy, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've kind of had the money for your scooter for a few years now."

"You're just now telling me this?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, I never really wanted you to leave and…"

"Just give me the money and you'll get what's coming to you."

"All right. Here." Aaron sighed pulling out an envelope and braced himself.

Instead of a slap like he was expecting, he felt a force on his lips and he was completely thrown off balance.

**_Oh my gosh! She's KISSING me. Oh wait. I am so DENSE. Ash told me she loves me. How could I forget._**

With that realization, Aaron returned the kiss to the girl of his dreams.

_Finally!_

"Whoa! Make out session in the grass-pokemon corral!"

"Stoptalking you goof and let's join."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

When Aaron looked up, he saw his brother in a DEEP kiss with Misty.

"Not a bad idea, huh bro."

This comment from Aaron brought Ash and Misty back to reality fast. After staring at the other couple, both groups bursted out laughing and blushing as red as a sunburned Charmeleon.

"So, what now?" asked Marie.

"This might be sudden, but, why don't we form one huge group?" suggested Aaron.

"YESS! I'LL FINALLY GET TO TRAVEL WITH A GIRL!" both girls shouted.

"Ow. I was planning on using these tomorrow." Ash stated covering his ear.

"Likewise."

"Wait. You do know that means you'd have to listen to Team Rocket's motto?"

"I'll do what you do. Use the time to figure how I'm going to beat them."

"All right. Let's go tell Andy and Brock."

With that, the four lovebirds ran back into the lab.


	18. Epilogue

I do not own pokemon. I do own Daniel, Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static. Even though I think Andy would like it better if Officer Jenny owned him. I'm only going to say this one once because I don't want to say it at all: I. Do. Own. Greg.

(): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17  
**_Italics_**: Aaron/Ash's thoughts

_Italics:_ Misty/Marie's thoughts

**Epilogue:**

A week later.

"Aww. Just when I start to get used to seeing you two together, you leave."

"Mom! It's been a week since we decided we're going to go back to Johto." Ash whined to his mom.

"Yeah Mom," Aaron agreed. "I want more Pokemon."

"Just be careful out there you six." Dan told the kids.

"And don't forget to change your you-know-what's every single day."

"MOM!"

With that, Brock and Misty sniggered while Marie, Andy, and Aaron had confused looks on their faces.

"I'll explain later." Ash whispered to his brother. "Trust me; you do NOT want those two to find out."

"Ok" Aaron agreed with his brother figuring he knew better.

"Bye."

"Bye kids."

"Have fun."

oooo

"NEW BARK TOWN! YEAH!"

"Pika!" (About time)

After many days of travel our heroes finally reached there destinations. This time, with new hopes for the future and new friends.

"Nurse Joy! Here I come!"

"Hold on Officer Jenny! Your Andy's on his way!"

The two lovesick teens started to run towards the town just down the hill. Ash, Aaron, Misty, and Marie all sighed and headed off to stop their friends from making absolute fools of themselves. (A/N: As if they hadn't already)

oooo

As the group reached the Pokemon Center, they saw Brock flirting with Nurse Joy.

"I'll go find Andy." Marie sighed.

"I'll stop Brock." Misty sighed.

"I'll get my Pokemon healed. Aaron, do you want me to take your's?

"Sure Ash."

As Ash walked to Nurse Joy who was sweatdropping as Misty tugged on Brock's ear hard, an all too familiar face caught Aaron's eye. Unfortunately, Aaron had not gone unnoticed.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the little loser. Where've you been?"

"Hello _Greg. _Not that's it's any of your buisness, but I've been in Pallet with my father."

"What were you doing there? Hopefully not crying."

"Hey Aaron! The Pokemon will be healed in a few minutes. Want to go get a bite to eat?"

When Greg turned around, he thought he was seeing double. He did a double take on both Ketchems before asking:

"Huh? How? What?"

"Let me explain _Greg_. I'm Ash. Aaron's TWIN brother. We met before. Remember? It was about two weeks ago after Aaron got top sixteen in the Indigo League. I don't like the way you've been treating my brother. So if I were you, I would NOT get in our way."

"Right. Uh… Bye." Greg said running out the door.

"Thanks Ash."

"No problem bro. Now, how about lunch huh?"

"Great. I'm starving."

oooo

Ash and Aaron walked out of the door to check out what places New Bark had to eat After they finishedcollecting badges, they went on to compete in the Silver Conference. They tied for first place. Misty and Marie were busy taking turns keeping Brock and Andy in line and taking hot showers. They became fast friends. Andy and Brock became close as well except when an Officer Jenny would pass. Then, they would fight over who gets to woe her. Marie and Misty would always stop them before it got violent. Dan works for Professor Oak now and Delia keeps the house running with Mimey. Greg went on to Hoenn and avoided the Ketchem twins. He was wishing he never gave Aaron a hard time now because it was harder to tease him with Ash around who was not happy about the treatment his brother recieved from Greg. Tracey helps Dan and Professor Oak at the lab. Gary works at another lab with a professor named Kobara researching Pokemon regenerations.

RedHal: Who else?

TR: HEY!

RedHal: Oh yeah. Team Rocket, believe it or not people, have NOT nor WILL EVER capture Pikachu.

TR: HEY! That's not fair.

RedHal: You're the bad guys. I'm not going to let you win. You two are just lucky I didn't write a JJRN this time.

TR: You wouldn't

RedHal: I can, and I would. I just might have a little J&J in my next fanfic.

TR: Looks like Team Rocket's running off again.

RedHal: Oh brother.

Brock: Oh RedHal. You...

RedHal: Brock! I have two words for you. PROFESSOR. IVY.

Brock: That name.

RedHal: Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I'm not much of a writer and this is, sorry, WAS my first fanfic. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my masterpiece. I could not have finished this without your support. I hope to continue fanfics. Until then, farewall. Hey! Pikachu! Leave some ketchup for my dinner!

Pika!(NO!)

RedHal: Great. Now I have to go to the store. Hey Ash! Control your Pokemon.


End file.
